Camino Al Futuro
by Sorato Muse
Summary: Todos sabemos que Sora se convierte en una diseñadora de kimonos en el futuro. Pero cual fue la experiencia que la guio a ese camino? ...Fic celebrando a Digimon! Fic celebrando al amor!
1. Chapter 1

Saludos a todos! Ha pasado mucho tiempo! He tenido esta historia en mente por varios meses, pero nunca tuve la oportunidad de escribirla.

Para los que estan nuevamente leyendo esta historia de Digimon, les sugiero que primero lean "Amistad y Amor", ya que esta historia toma lugar uno años despues. No es necesario, pero les ayudaria a entender mi vision de los personajes.

Gracias por leer!

* * *

El gran imperial salón de baile del lujoso Cerulean Tower Hotel de Shibuya se encontraba decorado a la perfección. Arreglos florares que lucían la delicada belleza de las orquídeas yacían en el centro de cada mesa del salón, las cuales vestían manteles hechos de damasco de lino que contribuían al aire de sofisticación de ese gran espacio. Vajillas de china acompañadas con cubiertos que brillaban de plata bajo la suave iluminación de los candelabros delataban el gusto extravagante de las personas que organizaron aquel arreglo. Sin duda era una escena que delataba algún tipo de celebración enorme, echa por personas que aparentemente tenían cuentas bancarias inundadas de dinero.

-_Y yo viviendo en mi diminuto apartamento…-_ pensó la joven pelirroja anonadada mientras procesaba el lujo que la rodeaba, recordando cómo solo dos pasos eran necesario para llevarla de la cocina al cuarto en el cual ella dormía. ….-_Y con un sistema de aire acondicionado averiado._

En realidad, Sora no era una persona dada a quejarse. Más bien, ella solía siempre mantener su optimismo y buen carácter, ya que era su filosofía personal que quejarse de situaciones no resolvía nada.

Pero esa noche, su estado de ánimo estaba en par con la de un gruñón profesional. En vez de sentirse como una joven artista con talento, más bien se sentía como una vieja amarga que solo deseaba quedarse en casa viendo clásicos de cine japonés. De hecho, se podría decir que la única razón por la cual logro reunir las fuerzas para ponerse el elegante vestido que lucía fue debido a las palabras de motivación de su novio, juntas con las amenazas amigables de su amiga Mimi, quien prometió odiarla para siempre si se atreviera a ausentarse de un evento "tan magnífico", para usar las palabras de la portadora del emblema de sinceridad.

Quizás si las circunstancias fueran distintas, Sora no se hubiese sentido tan reluctante de asistir al evento más grande del año de su compañía.

Desde que logro obtener una pasantía en Sui-chi, una respetable casa de moda con sede en Shibuya, a la joven edad de 21 años, Sora se había sentido como si sus sueños artísticos pronto se harían realidad. Sui-chi no solo era una firma de diseño que experimentaba gran popularidad con la cultura Japonesa, sino que también les ofrecía a sus diseñadores más talentosos oportunidades para establecerse en el mundo de la moda, utilizando la firma como una plataforma para lanzarlos a la fama. El hecho de que Sora había sido una de las personas más jóvenes en la historia de la compañía en ser aceptada como candidata para empleo era prueba de que ella tenía el talento, potencial, y visión para ser una gran diseñadora de moda.

En los dos años que tenía con la compañía, la portadora del emblema del amor había tenido éxito en ser promocionada de internista a 'junior designer', lo cual le daría un puesto permanente en la compañía. Por dos años, Sora se entregó a la compañía, creyendo que con esfuerzo pronto ganaría la atención de sus superiores, los cuales tenían la habilidad de transformar sus diseños y dibujos en artículos de moda que se venderían en los varios almacenes de moda del país. Y, aunque su esfuerzo si logro llamar la atención y satisfacción de sus superiores, siempre había algún 'defecto' en el diseño que les impedía otorgarle a Sora con una marca de moda y vender su visión en las tiendas. Pero cualquier 'defecto' que encontraban en sus diseños nunca impidió que ellos 'prestaran' elementos de sus diseños para agregarlos a la próxima colección de ropa.

Cada vez que Sora era obligada a presenciar como piezas de su creatividad eran añadidos a diseños que poco les complementaban, se sentía como si la luz creativa que yacía dentro de ella poco a poco se disminuía. Pronto empezó a desarrollar un resentimiento hacia la compañía que tanto le prometía, pero poco le cumplía. El resultado de su resentimiento culmino con un bloque creativo que le hacía imposible dibujar ni tan solo un calcetín. Sus jefes pronto notaron que su afluencia creativa no era la misma a la cual ellos estaban acostumbrados de presenciar, pero lo atribuyeron todo a estrés y por 'extrañar a su novio en América'.

Aquel novio en América, al ver el estado de desánimo y frustración de su novia, no lograba mantener su enojo y preocupación por los abusos que esta llevaba en su trabajo. A ella le insistía que dejase ese trabajo donde sus jefes solo aprovechaban de ella. Pero para Sora, dejar ese trabajo sin tener ninguna otra perspectiva era peor que ver sus diseños ser 'prestados' y parcheados en la colección de otoño o primavera de la compañía. Allí por lo menos le daban la oportunidad de diseñar y darse por completo a sus inventos artísticos. Aunque, si, muchas veces deseaba que Birdramon volara y prendiera candela a todos los artículos de moda que lucían sus conceptos creativos.

Además, ella siempre mantenía la esperanza de que algún día tuviese la oportunidad de desarrollar y mostrar su propia colección. Estaba segura de que la empresa y los jefes de Sui-chi pronto reconocerían su talento y pasión si tan solo le dieran un chance.

Sus deseos de tal oportunidad se cumplieron cuando la compañía anuncio un concurso de diseño, invitando a diseñadores aspirantes a participar en el desarrollo de una colección de doce piezas. El ganador o la ganadora del concurso se ganarían un contrato de publicidad con la empresa, y su colección será revelada y desfilada en el evento anual de la compañía junto con la colección de otoño de Sui-chi.

Y, por último, la colección ganadora será vendida en almacenes de moda a lo largo del país junto con la colección de la empresa.

Justo como Yamato percibió estudiar un programa de ingeniera espacial en America como la oportunidad de su vida, para Sora, este concurso era su chance de demostrar sus habilidades, y no lo podía desperdiciar.

Por lo largo de un mes, Sora se entregó a su visión. Decidió inspirarse de esa gran aventura que vivió son sus amigos a lo largo de su juventud, y desarrollo una colección que reflejaba varios aspectos de sus momentos en el mundo digital. Era una colección que inspiraba fuerza, emoción, y dinámica. Las piezas de la colección entonaban la fuerza física que sus aventuras en el mundo digital le demandaban, junto con la delicadeza de aspectos emocionales que cada uno de los digi-elegidos se enfrentaron. En muchos aspectos, cada uno de sus diseños era una dedicación a sus camaradas, y pensar en todos ellos en días en los cuales no dormía ni tres horas la llenaban de fuerzas.

Muchas veces casi se daba por vencida. Pensaba que otra noche comiendo la cena que Piyomon tan amablemente le 'preparaba' la volverían loca. En algún instante, se encontró considerando una tela cuyo color rosado atrajo la admiración de su compañera digimon. Al escuchar a Piyomon exclamar halagos al color de la tela, Sora supo que era hora de apartarse de su diseño y cerrar sus ojos. Cuando se despertó el día siguiente, no podía creer que había gastado horas considerando integrar una tela tan chillonaa sus dibujos. Fue entonces que se prometió dormir por lo menos cinco o seis horas, para así mantener el buen juicio.

A pesar de que fueron días de lucha, en los cuales casi no pudo hablar mucho con Yamato, o con su familia, o con sus amigos; en los cuales inundo su apartamento con pedazos de tela, dibujos, colores, etcétera; Sora estaba feliz. Cada partícula de su cuerpo estaba llena de fe en sus diseños.

Para Sora, esa colección, a la cual ella le dio por nombre "Nostalgia", era manifestación de todos sus sentimientos a su aventura con los digi-elegidos. Era una conmemoración a todas las apreciadas memorias que ella mantenía en su corazón. Aun si esta colección no ganaba, Sora logro encontrar su pasión. El fuego que mantenía su creatividad y visión viva.

Así que con el corazón en la garganta, pero satisfecha, Sora entrego el portfolio con los dibujos de su colección a la coordinadora de la competencia. El portfolio no solo tenía las telas con cuales las piezas serian armadas, sino también el modo de estilizar las piezas para lucir el diseño al mejor potencial.

Con cada día que se acercaba a la revelación del ganador, la pelirroja no hallaba como controlar sus nervios. De noche se iba a correr al parque para eliminar estrés. Llego un punto que ni eso le funciono. Fue entonces que Yamato acudió a la ayuda de Koushiro para abrir un portal al mundo digital donde Sora y él se podrían encontrar. A pesar de que no era un trabajo muy sencillo (abrir dos puertas en opuestas partes del mundo a un mismo sitio), el portador de conocimiento logro encontrar dos puertas que llegarían a un puesto seguro en el Digimundo.

Fue allí, después de más de un mes sin estar juntos, que el portador del emblema de la amistad y la portadora del emblema del amor pudieron reunirse. Bajo el inmenso cielo estrellado del Digimundo, los dos pudieron encontrar consuelo en la compañía del otro. Sin que nadie los disturbe, amistad y amor se deleitaron en el uno al otro, haciendo que días que pasaron deseando la compañía del otro, se conviertan en memorias lejanas. Por lo menos hasta que los deberes del mundo real los llamo devuelta.

Tristemente, el anuncio del ganador del concurso demostró que Nostalgia no había sido elegida como la colección ganadora. Ese honor fue reservado para la colección "Top Fashion", cuya autora era nada más ni nada menos que la pesadilla personal de Sora: Rima Imanara.

Desde que llego a Sui-chi, Rina Imanara y su pandilla de lagartijas venenosas hacían lo imposible para hacerle la vida de cuadritos a la pelirroja. Todo empezó cuando la jefa del departamento empezó a mostrar interés en los diseños de la nueva interna. En aquel tiempo, Sora era una recién llegada a la empresa, por lo cual se esmeraba por mantener a sus empleadores satisfechos con sus esfuerzos. Cuando la nueva interna llego a ser la "preferida" de la jefa, Rina no dudo en tomar represalias usando chistes de mala gana. Debido a que ella era una simple interna y Rina era una junior designer, esta disfrutaba utilizar su jerarquía corporal para mandar a Sora a realizar innumerables mandados. En otras palabras, Sora era la sirvienta que le buscaba el café, la comida, la nueva revista de Vogue Japón, entre mil otras cosas. Si el café "accidentalmente "se le derramada, Sora era la que limpiaba el derrame. Si por alguna razón Rina necesitaba veinte copias de un diseño, le mandaba a copiar cien copias, "por si acaso."

Quizás si ese hubiese sido el límite de su interacción con Rima, Sora hubiese podido soportar el mal carácter de la muchacha. Pero a través de su pasantía en Sui-chi, los celos de la muchacha mayor solo hicieron que su relación como colegas se empeore. Rima no gastaba ni un chance para socavar la confianza de la portadora del emblema del Amor. De hecho, al enterarse de que el atractivo novio de la joven se fue a estudiar a América, no tardo en sembrarle dudas al corazón de Sora sobre la estabilidad de su relación; algo que resulto que Sora y Yamato terminaran su relación debido a las inseguridades de la compañera de Piyomon.

Aunque Yamato y Sora lograron re-encentrarse y continuar su relación, Sora nunca olvido el mal tiempo que Rima le hiso pasar mientras cumplía su pasantía. Cuando por fin la promovieron a junior designer, el mismo nivel de Rima, sus interacciones se trataban de sonrisas forzadas y un breve intento de civilidad por parte de la mayor, aunque sus sonrisas no lograban esconder su disgusto hacia la pelirroja.

Era esa historia de rozos desagradables y aversión poca contenida que tenían a Sora completamente confusa. Al ser nombrada la ganadora del concurso, Rima no dudo en declararse completamente "honrada" de haber ganado, explicando como la competencia entre tantos talentosos diseñadores la habían inspirado a darle el concurso lo mejor de sus habilidades.

Ya que como la colección de Rima seria desfilada en el banquete anual de la compañía, ella necesitaría escoger a un colega de confianza que puede honrarla con una introducción frente a todos los invitados.

-_Y de todo el pelotón de amigas de confianza que tiene, decidió escogerme a mí-_Pensó la pelirroja mientras un camarero del evento la guiaba a la mesa que le respondía-_… A MI!_

Por lo más que Sora trataba de entender la lógica de la muchacha mayor, más lograba confundirse. Quizás la mayor buscaba restregar su victoria en las mismas narices de la pelirroja y aumentar su triunfo haciendo que la perdedora la introduzca frente a invitados importantes. O, quizás Rima solo deseaba hacer las paces con ella, ya que ella había logrado ganar en un concurso basado en talento a la muchacha cuyos talentos le habían dado celos en el pasado.

_-Sea lo que sea, desearía no tener que hacerlo-_confesó esta en su mente mientras tomaba su silla en aquella mesa que sentaba a doce personas.

Mirando a su alrededor, notó que el salón de eventos del hotel ya se estaba llenando de invitados vestidos para impresionar. Muchos de ellos serían críticos conocidos de la moda Japonesa y otros miembros influénciales en el mundo de la moda oriental. Sin gran duda, este sería el evento ideal para "venderse", si tan solo uno tuviera el coraje y valentía para acercarse a tal expertos. De hecho, era el deseo de su amiga Mimi de que Sora formara "redes sociales con gente poderosa" para así poder conocer a alguien que la ayudara a mostrar sus talentos. Pero Sora nunca había sido un tipo de persona que suele demandar la atención y plata de la gente. Quizás en ese aspecto, ser tan extrovertida y lanzada como la compañera de Palmon tenía sus méritos.

De pronto, una pareja mayor fueron guiados a su mesa y sentados al otro extremo de Sora. Haciendo una reverencia respetable con la cabeza en saludo, Sora se preguntó quienes más serían sus compañeros de cena. Solo deseaba no tener que compartir la cena con Rima o ninguna de sus amigas, a pesar de que ella seria quien le diera la introducción antes del desfile.

-_Ojala alguien me hubiese podido acompañar…-_lamento la pelirroja, sintiéndose sumamente sola y ahora odiando de que todos sus amigos vivieran vidas tan ocupadas.

En estos instantes, Taichi se encontraba en un viaje a Tailandia organizado por la sociedad política de su escuela de posgrado. Mimi estaba en Nueva York, tomando clases culinarias en la Universidad de Las Artes Culinarias. Jyou, ni se diga, atrapado como estaba en el hospital. Koushiro tenía una pasantía con IBM y vivía en Kyoto. Los chicos jóvenes todos estaban ocupados en la Universidad…

-_Oh Yama….-_Extraño Sora mientras sacaba su celular para admirar fotos de su rubio, ya que tan solo ver la imagen de él la hacía sentirse mil veces mejor y la llenaban de motivación.

-Sora-san!-la pelirroja se dio la vuelta y se encontró con Makoto Takeshi seguida por Nobuo Satomi.

-Makoto-san, Satomi-san!-esta exclamo con una sonrisa de alivio.-Que gusto verlos. Se ven estupendos.-declaro, alabando los trajes de gala que ambos tenían puestos.

Entre todo el personal con las cuales Sora trabajaba, Makoto era una de las más dulces personas que conocía. Makoto trabajaba en la sección de publicidad de la empresa, y, aunque un poco callada, siempre se llevaba bien con todos.

-Gracias, Sora-san! Nobuo-kun me ayudo a elegir este vestido-Dijo la publicista mostrando la tela del vestido- Combinan con mis lentes!

-Buena selección, Satomi-san-le dijo sonriendo al chico con gafas y pelo rizado. Nobuo Satomi pertenecía a la sección de diseños gráficos de la empresa. Sora lo conocía de lejos, debido a que este siempre portaba ropa de multi-colores y lentes verdes. A pesar de que Sora no lo conocía muy bien, saber que él era amigo de Makoto sugería que su personalidad era amable.

-Al parecer nosotros seremos compañeros de cena, Takenouchi-san-le dijo este mientras tomaban sus asientos al lado derecho de Sora.

-Ah! Qué bueno!-declaro la joven súper aliviada de por lo menos tener colegas que conocía con ella.

Tomando un sorbido de agua, la joven publicista se dirigio su mirada a Sora, admirándole el vestido negro que lucia.-Waaah, Sora-san! Te vez hermosa! Es cierto que presentaras a Imanara-san?—le pregunto, acercándose bien para asi escuchar su respuesta.

-Así es.—le confirmo la compañera de Piyomon mientras tomaba un sorbido de su propia agua. –Espero no estropearlo todo—deseó, internamente imaginándose hacer el ridículo al frente de toda esa gente.—Que tal si me tropiezo cuando suba al podio? O si me tropiezo con el vestido?—pregunto amargamente, viendo cada escenario en su mente como si fuera una película.—Jamás debí haberme puesto este vestido largo!—declaro, recordando el vestido azul corto que había considerado antes del negro largo que ahora mismo lucia.

-No te preocupes, Sora-san, el vestido se ve genial—le regreso la chica tratando de confortarla.

-Además,-les interrumpió la voz de Satomi—todo el mundo bebe en estos eventos. Seguro que cuando te toque presentar, cada persona ya estará en su tercera copa de champagne—dijo el chico mientras un mesero le servía champaña a su copa. Este tomo un gran trago, como tratando probar el punto.

-Espero que así sea—dijo la pelirroja mientras le negaba al mesero la champagne ofrecida. No tomaría en tal evento que probablemente le resultaría en una catástrofe.

En realidad, Sora siempre evitaba tomar. Previas experiencias con alcohol le habían mostrado que Sora Takenouchi y el alcohol no hacían una combinación ideal. "Ideal" siendo un descriptivo poco digno para describir como el alcohol le sentaba a la joven diseñadora. Se podría tal vez decir que era debido a su baja estatura la razón por la cual una copa de vino era lo suficiente para llevarla al olvido. Pero su intolerancia a las bebidas alcohólicas surgían de sus propios genes; los genes Takenouchi, para ser más exactos.

Eso explicaría la razón por lo cual Toshiko Takenouchi, su madre, podía beber una cantidad ridícula de sake y aun así mantener la gracia y delicadeza de una ie-moto de arreglos florares respetable. Y su padre, Haruhiko Takenouchi, un hombre intelectual y digno, se transformaba en una yegua sin gracia que se reía de todo que se movía al exceder tres latas de cervezas.

-_Es genético…-_concluyó mentalmente la chica, recordando sus propias desventuras al beber una cierta cantidad de bebida alcohólicas, como la vez que Yamato y Taichi la encontraron completamente rendida y desmayada encima del tobogán del parque frente de una fiesta que organizo el compañero de Agumon.—_Siempre es lo mismo….hasta Mimi logra tomar mayores cantidades sin ser afectada!_

Hasta Yamato le rogaba que no bebiera en 'exceso' si ni el o Taichi estaban con ella. Esto se lo mando a prometer hace ya dos años, antes de que partiera a estudiar a America.

Pero ahora, en este evento tan agotador, en el cual no podía distinguir las razones por la cual Rima la escogió como su introductora, no podía evitar querer por lo menos beber unos tragos para así poder calmar sus emociones inquietas. Pero promesas eran promesas, y Sora se conocía bastantemente bien como para saber que dos tragos no le serian lo suficiente para colmar sus nervios. Así que mejor optaría por sobriedad clara.

Mientras la noche progresaba, Sora observó como el jefe ejecutivo de la empresa tomo al podio para dar unas palabras de bienvenida a los invitados antes de que los meseros empezaran a servir la cena, que se trataba de tres platos, con postre al final. La cena fue seguida por una presentación dedicada a los logros y éxitos de la empresa Sui-chi durante el curso de un año, con varios empleados ejecutivos siendo honradamente mencionados y presentados con algún tipo de placa conmemorando la ocasión.

Gracias a la compañía de Makoto y Nobuo, Sora logró relajarse y poco a poco disfrutar del evento. Pero mientras más se acercaban a la revelación de la colección de Sui-chi y de Rima de otoño, sus nervios nuevamente se apoderaron de ella. Cuando Nobuo le ofrecio un trago de champaña, esta no se lo pudo negar, y estuvo agradecida cuando mínimos efectos de la champaña sirvieron en frenar un poco sus latidos acelerados.

Pronto, una de las coordinadoras del evento la vino a buscar, mencionando que ya se acercaba la revelación de la colección ganadora de la competición. Sora la siguió silenciosamente, mentalmente recordando las simples palabras de introducción que había preparado para introducir a Rima. No era un discurso en nada especial, simplemente corto, dulce, y al punto.

Aunque parte de ella se rebelaba al tener que halagar los talentos de una muchacha que la había tratado de tan mala forma, la parte dentro de Sora que amaba el arte y el diseño estaba anticipando por fin poder presenciar la colección que le gano a Rima la victoria. Seguro sería algo magnifico.

La coordinadora la llevo a la sala de espera, adonde también se encontró con Rima, quien lucía bastantemente adornada con un vestido rosado cubierto de lentejuelas y unas pestañas postizas que para Sora le parecían demasiadas exageradas.

-Sora! Que gusto verte!—esta exclamo al verla acercar. Sora no podía decir exactamente si ese tono demasiado dulce escondía una nota de disgusto o si ella simplemente se lo estaba imaginando. Al fin, simplemente le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Imanara-san, luces especialmente resplandeciente hoy—le dijo verazmente la pelirroja, observando como las lentejuelas reflejaban las luces del salón.

-Si, ese es mi plan. Cuando suba al podio a mostrar mi colección, quiero que todos me puedan ver!—le confeso la ganadora, con un aire de satisfacción.

Para Sora, ese era el plan más tonto que había escuchado. Se supone que el desfile era para mostrar el concepto del diseño y la calidad de la visión. Rima vestida como estaba solamente serviría para distraer la atención de su propia colección, ya que el vestido brillaría demasiado bajo las luces del escenario.

-Estamos listos para continuar?—les preguntó la coordinadora principal, dándole a Sora la oportunidad de no tener que responderle a Rima.

-Si—Las dos diseñadoras respondieron al mismo tiempo. Una con un tono de triunfo total, y la otra con un tono de resignación.

Las dos siguieron a la coordinadora del evento, quien las llevo a las escaleras que las llevarían al escenario.

-Takenouchi, tu sales primero. Asegúrate de que tu introducción no se exceda más de dos minutos. Cuando termines, Imanara entrara para explicar el concepto detrás de su visión artista. Cuando termine, ambas regresen para el salón de espera.—explico la coordinadora en un tirón- Takenouchi, tu puedes regresar a tu mesa, pero Imanara-san tiene que regresar al podio al final del desfile. Es posible que los reporteros te dediquen preguntas sobre tu colección, así que permanecerás en el podio hasta que yo te señale. Entienden?

Las dos muchachas afirmaron con la cabeza. Por primera vez, Sora sintió alivio al no haber ganado, ya que significaría tener que responder preguntas sobre su inspiración y concepto.

-Takenouchi, lista?—le señora le pregunto. Esta asintió, reunió su coraje, y empezó a subir al escenario, rezando con toda sus fuerzas para que no se tropezara con nada.

Lo primero que sintió fueron las miradas de los invitados y el calor de las luces que iluminaban el escenario. Sintiendo su corazón en la garganta, la pelirroja se dirigió al podio, tratando de recordar las pocas palabras que había organizado como introducción y al mismo tiempo concentrarse en no tropezarse con el dobladillo del vestido. Cuando por fin llego al podio, trato de no mirar directamente a las caras que la miraban atentamente. Bajo el micrófono e su altura, y trago en seco.

-Muy buenas noches a todos—empezó, dándole gracias a Dios de que su voz no traicionaba mucho los nervios que corrían dentro de ella. Sonaba un poco temblorosa, pero por lo menos estaba clara.

-Primero que todo, quisiera expresar lo honrada y orgullosa que estoy de poder ser parte de una compañía que se dedica a guiar a diseñadores a realizar sus sueños. Esta misma noche, tengo el placer de presentarles a ustedes a la ganadora del concurso de diseño organizado por esta maravillosa compañía. Desde que entré a Sui-chi, Rina Imanara me ha inspirado a seguir mis pasiones…-Nadie sabría que estaba mintiendo, verdad?- y por eso estoy muy alegre de poder presentárselas a ustedes y poder presenciar la colección ganadora del concurso. Asi que sin más demora, les presento a Rima Imanara de Sui-chi, aquí para mostrarnos su colección, "Top Fashion".

Haciéndose a un lado para permitir que Rima tomara el podio, Sora se alivió que su introducción fue sin problemas. Escuchando los aplausos de los invitados, por fin logro tomar una profunda respiración por la primera vez esa noche.

Observando como Rima se acercaba al podio, como una reina de belleza, Sora deseaba no tener que permanecer parada al lado mientras esta daba su discurso. Pero solo se podía imaginar la ira de la coordinadora al no seguir sus instrucciones, así que permaneció adonde estaba, con las manos agarradas al frente de ella para esconder sus nervios.

-Primero que todo, gracias por esas palabras tan lindas, Sora-chan.—se le dirigio la ganadora a Sora.—Estoy muy segura que con tus talentos, tú también lograras ganar un concurso de diseño algún dia.—Finalizo, otorgándole una sonrisa que Sora juraba era más bien una mueca. -Primero que todo, le quiero dar las gracias a Sui-chi por haber organizado esta gran oportunidad para mí. Fue un honor ser nombrada la ganadora de este concurso.

-Mi colección, Top Fashion, está inspirada por los colores de la naturaleza. El diseño está dirigido hacia la moda urbana. Pero no deseo tomar más de su tiempo, así que dejare que mis piezas y colección hablen por mí. Muchas gracias por venir.—Y con esas pocas palabras (sorprendentemente), Rima otorgo a la audiencia con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

Siguiéndole la marcha, Sora se dirigió hacia las escaleras, agradecida de que Rima no había tomado su dulce tiempo con un discurso como Sora esperaba. Más de que no le complacía tener que estar parada mientras Rima se dirigía a los invitados, también deseaba regresar a su silla para poder presenciar la colección Top Fashion.

Sabía que mientras se dirigía a su silla, el desfile ya había comenzado. A algunos pasos de su mesa, podía distinguir las caras de Makoto, Nobuo y de los demás invitados admirando el desfile de la colección. La pelirroja no pudo resistir la tentación, así que también dirigió su mirada al centro del escenario y sintió que su corazón le iba a estallar.

Con horror, presencio como las modelos desfilaban diseños que pertenencia a los diseños su propia colección, Nostalgia. Aunque tenían algunos detalles alterados, como las mangas más largas y los cuellos menos pronunciados, era claramente diseños basados en los dibujos que ella había entregado para la competencia, incluso con los colores y telas con que ella había escogido.

-..Que….que es esto…?—se preguntó con una voz débil, completamente sorprendida.

Tan inmersa estaba en los acontecimientos y en su horror, que ni cuenta se dio de que estaba tomando pequeños pasos hacia atrás. Fue solamente cuando sintió que se tropezaba con un objeto solido que su atención fue arrebatada del escenario.

Como si estuviera teniendo una experiencia fuera del cuerpo, Sora podía ver como se tropezó con un camarero que llevaba copas de champaña. Sintiendo como la gravedad la tumbaba al suelo, esta se percató del sonido producido por las copas de vidrio cayendo al suelo. Desde su sitio en el suelo, Sora de nuevo volvió su mirada al escenario, donde el vestido que ella había diseño con Mimi en mente estaba siendo desfilado.

Ni se percató cuando sintió que manos la agarraban y la devolvían de pie. No lograba escuchar las palabras del mesonero preguntándole una y otra vez sobre su bienestar. Tampoco se dio cuenta de que el desastre del tropiezo había causado que mucha gente dirigiera su atención hacia ella.

Para Sora, lo único que existía en ese momento, era la colección siendo desfilada. La colección que reflejaba días y noches en cuales ella ni dormía, en cuales todos sus sentimientos de su juventud fueron trasladados a diseños dibujados en papel.

Todos esos dibujos. Todos sus esfuerzos e ilusiónes.

Todos completamente robados.

Apenas se dio cuenta de la que Makoto la estaba jalando hacia su silla, susurrándole de que estaba causando una escena.

Con el corazón roto, Sora intento controlar las olas de emoción que yacían dentro de ella, tratando de procesar la situación actual.

Rima le había jugado una trampa. Una trampa tan dolorosa y vulgarmente cruel que Sora no podía comprender como un ser humano lograba llegar a ese estado de maldad.

Sintiendo como sus ojos involuntariamente se llenaban de lágrimas, Sora de repente tomo la copa de champaña de Nobuo, sin percatar las miradas de preocupación que Makoto y el se intercambiaban.

Cogiendo la botella de champan al frente de ella, lleno aquella copa hasta el límite antes de tomarse todo el líquido alcohólico en un solo golpe. Al lado de ella, Makoto y Nobuo la observaban con ojos abiertos como platos. Cuando la pelirroja de nuevo lleno su copa y se echó otro gran trago de champan, lo único que estos dos podían hacer era observarla, completamente atónitos.

Para Sora, el simple gesto de servir champaña y beber era su única consolación. Si solo se concentraba en esos movimientos, y en el ardor de la bebida mientras bajaba por su garganta, no tenía que pensar en nada más. No en su futura carrera con esa compañía. No en la cruel jugada de Rima. Tampoco tenía que pensar en cómo su esfuerzo fue robado para darle la victoria a alguien que no se lo merecía.

Sabía que si dirigía su mirada al escenario, no podría controlar las ganas de llorar que sentía.

Por lo menos nunca le daría a Rima la satisfacción de verla completamente rota. Eso lo guardaría para cuando llegara a su diminuto apartamento.

Así que, utilizando la champaña como su escudo contra el dolor y la ira, Sora se rindió a el olvido que le brindaba la bebida frente a ella.

Nadie noto los ojos viejos y sabios que observaban las acciones de la portadora del emblema de amor a pocas distancias.

* * *

Fin del primer capitulo. El segundo y final capitulo estara aqui mañana, y tendra a mi amado Yamato.

Saludos a todos!


	2. Chapter 2

Saludos!

Al final, parece que esta historia tendra tres capitulos. Gracias por los comentarios/sugerencias! Espero que les guste mi vision.

* * *

Capitulo 2

Lo primero que sus ojos percataron al abrir la puerta de ese oscuro apartamento fue el reloj digital que anunciaba que ya eran las once de la noche. Agarrando su maleta de viaje, el rubio cerró la puerta principal y sintió las paredes para encontrar el encendedor de luz.

Cuando las lámparas por fin iluminaron el diminuto apartamento, Yamato dió un respiro de alivio. Por fin había llegado.

Tan solo recordar su viaje desde America a Japón lo ponían de mal humor. Lo que supuestamente iba a ser un viaje de quince horas se transformó a un viaje de casi veinte unas horas. Todo fue por culpa de querer ahorrar dinero y optando tomar un vuelo con conexión a Taipei. La descripción del peaje anunciaba que el avión en Taipei despegaría en menos de una hora y media para Japón.

Lo que supuestamente iba a tardar una hora y media, resultó tomar seis horas. Para el rubio, estar estancado dentro de un aeropuerto después de haber volado por doce horas desde Houston era un castigo infernal. Cuando los oficiales del aeropuerto por fin decidieron darle la luz verde al vuelo a Japón, Yamato sabía que sus planes habían sido estropeados.

Había sido su deseo sorprender a Sora con una visita inesperada. Su plan incluía llegar a Shibuya por la tarde para así poder acompañarla al tal evento anual de su compañía. No porque a él le interesaba atender un evento de modas de una compañía que el poco respetaba, sino porque sus conversaciones con Sora le demostraba lo mucho que ella estaba temiendo asistir. Incluso si ella nunca le decía que necesitaba apoyo, Yamato siempre podía percibir cuando ella estaba luchando con algo.

Por esa razón, Yamato acudió a el jefe del departamento de educación de ingeniería espacial para pedir cinco días para regresar a su país por "razones personales".

-_Pero todo se fue a la mierda—_Pensó malhumorado, pensando en todo el tiempo que su viaje le arrebato de los cinco días que tenía.

Entrando a el cuarto principal para depositar su maleta, se percató del leve desorden en el cuarto. La cama no estaba arreglada y la lavandería en la esquina estaba sin doblarse. También estaban varios tacones decorando el suelo del cuarto; señas de que Sora tuvo dudas escogiendo los zapatos para el evento.

Si hubiese sido cualquier otra personal, Yamato no estaría sintiéndose extrañado por el ligero desarreglo del cuarto. Pero, conociendo como la pelirroja era con la limpieza, no pudo evitar preocuparse un poco. Solamente en ocasiones en los cuales ella se encontraba abrumada era cuando ella abandonaba su inclinación al arreglo. De hecho, para Sora, la limpieza era un tipo de meditación mental.

Acomodando su maleta bajo la cama, Yamato procedió a arreglar las fundas de la cama para que por lo menos cuando Sora llegue a casa, pueda encontrar a su cama arreglada.

Regresando a la cocina, el rubio se percató de la nueva hora: las once y diez de la noche. _Seguro que Sora no tarda mucho en llegar, _pensó el compañero de Gabumon.

Esa suposición era basada en que eventos empresarios raramente pasan más allá de las once de la noche y también en las palabras de la misma Sora, quien decía que en tan pronto se le presentaba la oportunidad, planeaba escaparse.

De hecho, habían planeado llamarse por Skype, para que Sora le contase todo lo sucedido en el evento. Al menos ese había sido el plan si Yamato no hubiese viajado a Japón. Ahora que él estaba ahí, Sora le podía contar lo sucedido en persona.

Sintiendo el cansancio acumulado por su viaje de varias horas, Yamato apagó la lámpara de la sala y se recostó contra el sofá. Buscando su teléfono celular, puso una alarma para que lo despertara en cuarenta minutos si Sora todavía no llegaba.

Su último pensamiento antes de caer en el mundo de los sueños era su anticipación de poder estar al lado de la pelirroja cuando esta llegara.

* * *

El sonido de una alarma le interrumpió su sueño, haciéndolo sobresaltar. Percatándose de sus alrededores, el rubio sintió el piso por la maquina responsable por crear tan desagradable sonido. Apagando la alarma, vió que la hora ya casi indicaba el nuevo día. Eran las 11:50 de la noche.

Notando la oscuridad del apartamento, Yamato concluyó que Sora aun no había llegado de la cena.

Frunciendo el entre ceño, el rubio registro por su celular para ver si Sora le había dejado algún mensaje. Aun si ella no estaba enterada de su presencia en Japón, habían quedado con comunicarse por la media noche en Japón para así poder hablar.

-_Quizás el evento se retrasó un poco…-_Pensó este, buscando una posible explicación por la tardanza de la compañera de Piyomon.

Tratando de despejar el sueño, el rubio se dirigió a la cocina para encontrar algo de comer. En las últimas doce horas, lo único que había logrado comer era la comida plástica del vuelo y unas nueces que dieron de bocadillo.

Buscando por la nevera por ingredientes, el rubio se alegró al ver tortas de arroz que Sora había guardado. Si había una comida que el portador del emblema de amistad amaba, eran las tortas de arroz de Sora. Era una de las comidas Japonesas que más extrañaba estudiando en America. Aunque uno podía encontrarlas en restaurantes Japoneses, nunca tenían el mismo sabor que las de su país natal.

Al terminar su merienda, el rubio de nuevo observo el reloj. Las doce y trece de la noche, y aun sin un mensaje de Sora. Ahora si estaba empezando a preocuparse. Aun si el evento se había retrasado, le parecía raro que Sora no le hubiese avisado, ya que habían quedado en llamarse por la medianoche.

Cuando el reloj anunció las doce y media, el rubio ya estaba más allá de preocupado. Las pocas veces Sora cancelaba sus planes de llamarlo, casi siempre era porque estaba atareada haciendo proyectos del trabajo. Pero ella siempre tenía la cortesía de avisarle, al igual el a ella, cuando era el quien se encontraba ocupado.

Pero el hecho de que Sora aun no había llegado a casa, ni le había contactado, le sentaban muy mal.

Cogiendo su teléfono, Yamato busco por su historia de llamadas y marco 'llamar' al teléfono de la pelirroja y se lo acerco al oído. El tono de llamada progresaba sin ser atendido hasta que lo desviraron al correo de voz.

Ignoró a la señora pidiéndole que dejara un mensaje, y volvió a llamar al celular de Sora.

Otra vez fue desviado al mensaje de voz.

Levantándose de su silla, el rubio se pasó una mano por el pelo y empezó a pasearse nerviosamente por la pequeña sala.

Finalmente decidió llamarla de nuevo, esperando que esta vez sí lo recibiera la voz de su novia al otro lado.

-¿_Eh ….Moshi Moshi…?—_Al principio, Yamato se alivió de que su llamada fue recibida pero, al escuchar esa voz femenina desconocida, Yamato paró en seco.

-¿Hola. Con quien hablo?—pregunto el rubio.

-_Ah..me llamo Makoto Takeshi…-_Le respondio la chica en tono indeciso.

-¿Adonde esta Sora? –Pregunto Yamato directamente.

-¿_Tu conoces a Sora Takenouchi?—_As escuchar esa pregunta, la preocupación de Yamato aumento. Qué tal si Sora había sufrido un accidente? Sintiendo miedo, el rubio trago en seco.

-Yo soy su novio—Le explico a la voz con quien hablaba.- ¿Esta ella bien?—El nervio en su voz era imposible de esconder.

-¡_..Oh! Eres el novio de Sora!—_Esta exclamó.—_Pues, Sora está aquí, pero la verdad es que no sé si se encuentra muy bien. _

_-_¿Por qué? ¿Que le pasa? ¿Adonde están?—el tono brusco de Yamato revelaba su impaciencia por desconocer el estado de Sora.

-_Estamos en el Cerulean Tower Hotel…La verdad es que parece que Sora bebió demasiado y ahora esta inconsciente…-_Terminó de explicar la chica.

-¿Está tomada?—El tono incrédulo del chico mostraba su sorpresa a las noticias.

Mil preguntas pasaban por la mente del chico. No podía comprender porque Sora pudo ser tan irresponsable como para tomar en exceso hasta llegar a ese punto. ¿ Acaso no le había prometido a el que nunca lo haría si él o Taichi no estuvieran presentes?

-¿Puede hablar por teléfono?—le pregunto a la tal Makoto, esperando poder escuchar de la misma Sora, porque carrizo decidió tomar tanto.

-_Eh…no. Está completamente ida. Ya tratamos de despertarla, pero parece que nada la puede levantar.-_Yamato escuchó a voz preocupada de la chica, y se sintió mal por tal vez hacerla sentirse nerviosa.

-¿Era Makoto, no? –Le preguntó—Gracias por cuidar de Sora. Ahora mismo voy al hotel para recogerla.—siguió sin esperar por afirmación.—Por favor cuida de ella hasta que yo llegue. Si necesitas algo, llámame a este celular. La contraseña del celular de Sora es 5741. Perdón por esta molestia—se le dirigió en el Japones mas respetuoso que conocía.

-_Ah..si. Claro…Aquí estaremos—Fue su respuesta._

_-_Muchas gracias. Nos vemos.—Y con esas palabras, Yamato colgó la llamada, buscó su billetera, las llaves del apartamento, y salió a buscar un taxi.

* * *

Al fin de la conversación telefónica con el novio de Sora, Makoto se sintió aliviada. Por lo menos ahora tenían a alguien que podía cuidar de Sora.

Esa noche se había convertido más y más rara con cada minuto que pasaba. Primero Sora empezó a actuar de forma rara. Se tropezó con el mesonero y pronto después, empezó a tomar como una desesperada. Cuando Makoto trato de preguntarle a Sora que era lo que le sucedía, esta pareciera no poder escucharla. Solo cuando Makoto le toco el hombro en curiosidad, creyó ver que en el rostro de Sora estaban cayendo lágrimas.

Después Rima no pudo responder las preguntas que le hacían los críticos de moda acerca sus diseños. Cuando le hacían preguntas sobre el concepto de sus dibujos, esta parecía no poder dar respuestas que satisficiera a los críticos. Durante todo este tiempo, parecía que Sora ni respiraba. Solo mantenía la vista fijada en su copa de champaña. Incluso cuando Nobuo le preguntó su opinión sobre la colección de Rima, Sora parecía ni no poder escucharlo. Simplemente llenaba su copa de champaña y continuaba bebiendo.

Cuando el desfile de la colección de la compañía por fin comenzó, una de las modelos accidentalmente se tropezó con otra modelo, haciendo que ambas cayeran fuera del escenario. Aparentemente, una resulto lastimada en el tobillo, por lo cual tuvieron que llamar a los paramédicos para que se la llevaran.

Y mientras todo ese espectáculo estaba sucediendo, Sora parecía ausentarse más y más de sus alrededores. Cuando el banquete por fin termino, a veinte para las doce, esta ni se percató, pues estaba completamente descompuesta.

Al fin, Nobuo y Makoto tuvieron que esperar hasta que todos los invitados se marcharan de la sala de eventos para que Nobuo pudiera cargar a Sora a un sofá cerca del cuarto imperial. Al depositarla en el sofá, Sora por fin reacciono, pero, para la sorpresa de los dos colegas, fue para romper en llanto.

Preocupados, ambos colegas intentaron entender la causa por su estado emocional, pero debido a su estado de embriaguez, no podían comprender mucho. Makoto pudo entenderle algunas palabras, pero nada que tuviera sentido. Algo sobre una nostalgia que alguien le robo, y declaraciones de la crueldad del mundo, pero ni Makoto ni Nobuo podían estar completamente seguros.

Después de llorar, Sora se fundió completamente en un estado de sueño. Incluso sacudiéndola ligeramente no dio ningún resultado. Ni uno de los dos sabía cómo proseguir. Ambos estaban demasiados preocupados por ella como para dejarla abandonada en su estado actual. Y, como no sabían muy bien adonde vivía, parecía que lo único que podían hacer era esperar hasta que la embriaguez se le pasara.

Salvación por Sora se presentó cuando Makoto sintió el celular de Sora vibrando en su cartera. Desafortunadamente, no logro encontrar el celular lo suficientemente rápido para contestar la llamada. Cuando el teléfono vibro una segunda vez, ambos Makoto y Nobuo lograron ver que se trataba de un tal 'Yamato", pero los dos vacilaron en contestar la llamada.

A la tercera llamada, Makoto agarro el celular y aceptó la llamada.

Al escuchar la voz varonil y severa al otro lado, Makoto empezó a sentirse nerviosa. Cuando escuchó la voz nerviosa del chico, supo que se trataba de alguien quien se preocupaba de Sora. Le alivió escuchar que se trataba del novio de ella, que la estaba llamando para averiguar sobre su novia.

Aunque pudo percibir el tono de desaprobación y decepción del chico cuando le contó que Sora simplemente estaba tomada, esperaba que este no la culpase mucho. Después de todo, parecía que Sora estaba atravesando por un tiempo muy difícil.

Pasaron cerca de veinte minutos cuando el teléfono de Sora de nuevo vibró. Esta vez le dio el teléfono a Nobuo para que este aceptara la conversación. Aparentemente, el tal Yamato ya había llegado al hotel y necesitaba saber adonde estaban.

Nobuo le dió las direcciones, y casi un minuto después, Makoto pudo observar como un chico alto y rubio se les acercaba. Incluso en tal seria circunstancias, Makoto no pudo evitar notar lo muy atractivo que era el joven muchacho. Pareciera un modelo o un artista de dramas asiáticas. Pero al ver el semblante serio que llevaba, sabía que el rubio no estaba feliz con la situación. A pesar de que Makoto y Nobuo estaban allí, el chico no parecía apartar los ojos de la pelirroja que yacía sin moverse sobre el sofá.

Yamato, por si, no estaba en nada feliz con la situación. Después de viajar mas de quince horas para descubrir que su novia decidió tirar toda precaución por la basura en un banquete de compañía era decepcionante. Incluso cuando ella le prometió que no lo haría. Pareciera que ni se acordara de la vez que le dio un susto cuando se perdió de una fiesta que organizo Taichi.

Recordando sus modales, Yamato apartó su vista de Sora y se dirigió hacia los colegas de su novia.

-Gracias por cuidar de Sora durante todo este tiempo.-les agradeció, dándoles una pequeña inclinación de su torso en agradecimiento—Por favor perdonen la molestia.

Y con eso, el rubio se dirigió hacia el sofá donde su novia estaba completamente fundida. Debido a que tenía la cabeza inclinada y el pelo escondiéndole su rostro como una cortina, no pudo percibir la expresión en su cara.

Makoto observaba como el rubio se sentó al lado de Sora, y la ayudo a sentarla en una posición más cómoda. Su falta de vacilación y familiaridad cuando se trataba de tocar el cuerpo de la pelirroja delataba que ambos probablemente tenían varios años juntos. A pesar de que sus movimientos eran delicados y gentiles, Makoto aun podía notar que él aún estaba molesto. Fue solamente cuando el rubio delicadamente levanto el rostro de Sora y aparto su pelo al lado, que Makoto notó como el disgusto abandonó el rostro del chico y fue re-emplazado por choque.

Yamato, por varios momentos, no supo cómo reaccionar. Al ver el rostro de Sora completamente cubierto de lágrimas secas y con una expresión de tristeza completamente lo paralizó. Al recuperar el aliento, por fin pudo entender que la embriaguez de Sora no era debido a un simple deseo de divertirse. Algo mucho más serio le había ocurrido.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?—Yamato logró preguntarles a los colegas de Sora, aun sin desviar su mirada del rostro de la pelirroja.

Makoto escucho mientras Nobuo le daba a Yamato un breve resumen de los acontecimientos de esa noche. Aunque era una situación bastante inusual, esa fue la primera vez que Makoto presencio el amor que podía existir entre dos personal. Viendo como el rubio adoptó un aura protectora alrededor de Sora la hicieron entender que aunque algo doloroso le había sucedido a la joven diseñadora esa noche, por lo menos era bendecida por el amor de ese chico.

Yamato se puso de pie y nuevamente les agradeció el cuidado que le habían hecho a Sora. Después de asegurarles de que él podía manejar la situación ahora, los dos compañeros de trabajo se marcharon, dejando al rubio con una ebria pelirroja.

Ya que no tenía ojos ajenos observándolo, Yamato estudiaba a su novia con más atención. El rostro de la compañera de Piyomon era realmente lamentable. En todos los años que Yamato presenciaba las lágrimas de Sora, jamás la había presenciado tan descompuesta como lo estaba ahora. En realidad, Sora solo lloraba en momentos que se sentía abrumada por alguna emoción, y usualmente su estado emocional mejoraba después de descargar sus emociones. Pero en esta ocasión, a pesar de tener el rostro decorado de lágrimas, el rostro de la pelirroja no expresaba paz.

-¿Que te pasó, mi cielo?—Yamato le preguntó suavemente, a pesar de que sabía que esta no le respondería. Se sentía tan incapaz de hacer algo por ella. Tan incapaz de quitarle su dolor.

El breve resumen de la noche que le dió el chico con gafas en realidad no le sirvió de nada a Yamato. Solo suponía que la razón por la cual Sora se descompuso de tal forma tenía que ver con la tal serpiente de Rima. Yamato detestaba a esa mujer, conociendo que ella era culpable por sembrarle dudas a Sora de su relación.

Fue por eso que Yamato dudó de las buenas intenciones de la muchacha cuando esta escogió a Sora para su introducción. Y ahora, Yamato deseaba haberle insistido a Sora que rechazara la oferta de aquella víbora.

Acariciando el rostro de su chica, Yamato intento despertarla, pero después de varios minutos zarandeándola delicadamente y hablándole, la muchacha no daba ninguna señal de vida más allá de su respiración.

Soltando un aire de resignación, Yamato empezó a considerar sus opciones. Podrían esperar hasta que Sora recuperara el conocimiento, pero quien sabe cuánto duraría eso. Además, probablemente los oficiales del hotel les insistirían en que ambos dejaran la premisa, ya que ninguno era un huésped del hotel.

La única opción era tomar un taxi de regreso al apartamento de Sora. Y como Sora estaba profunda en su sueño ebrio, tendría que cargarla al carro taxista.

Por primera vez, Yamato se percató del vestido que lucía su novia. En otras situaciones, le habría encantado admirar como el traje complementaba la esbelta figura de su novia. Pero tal y como eran las circunstancias, Yamato solo pudo notar que ese vestido se le haría imposible llevar a Sora cargada en su espalda.

Por la cual la única opción era cargarla entre sus brazos.

Tomando un respiro profundo, Yamato reunió sus fuerzas. Agarrando la cartera de Sora, se preparó a levantar a la pelirroja cuando una voz lo detuvo.

Dándose la vuelta, Yamato observó como una mujer se le acercaba.

Se trataba de una señora ya en sus años avanzados. Pero lo que impresionaba de esa señora no solo era el porte elegante con el cual se movía, sino que venía vestida en un kimono bastante impresionante. Aunque Yamato acostumbraba a ver a la personas de generaciones pasadas luciendo kimonos a menudo, Yamato nunca había visto un kimono tan elegante como el de la señora. Le hacía recordar de las películas de geishas que portaban kimonos de seda que él veía en su juventud.

Al notar que la señora ya estaba frente a él, Yamato no sabía cómo actuar. De repente se sentía como un niño que se había metido en problemas. Estaba completamente consiente del estado ebrio de su novia, y se preguntaba si esa señora vino a reclamarles.

Pero al notar el semblante amable de la señora, Yamato se calmó. Con Sora apoyada en su brazo, el rubio trató de inclinar su torso en respeto a la mujer. Esta le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Joven,-le dedico la mujer en kimono con una voz sabia—no creo que esa muchacha este en estado para ser cargada de un lado a otro.

Caminando hacia un lado del sofá, la señora cogió una silla, siempre manteniendo ese aire de elegancia. Alzando una mano, la señora le señalo hacia el sofá.— ¿Por que no te sientas por un rato?—le ofreció.

Sintiéndose inseguro, Yamato acomodó a Sora en el sofá y se sentó junto a ella, manteniéndola cerca al él. No sabía quién era esa mujer, pero no le permitiría juzgar a Sora a pesar de su corriente estado. Si ella vino a criticarla, Yamato sería su defensor.

La señora, por su lado, observaba como el joven rubio mantenía a la diseñadora en una forma protectora, como deseando protegerla de cualquier mal.

Pero el joven no tenía que temer de ella. Por varios meses, Nagisa había estado observando a aquella joven que el mantenía a su lado. Takenouchi Sora logró captar su atención en varias de sus visitas a Sui-chi. Al principio, fue su talento que primero capturo su atención. Sora poseía una visión que Nagisa había creído perdida en esta generación de diseñadores. Así que discretamente decidió estudiar a la joven diseñadora, para poder entender si los diseños de la pelirroja reflejaban una personalidad digna.

A través de sus visitas a la empresa, Nagisa pudo observar que Sora no solo era una diseñadora con mucho talento, sino que también poseía una personalidad agradable y bondadosa. Gracias a su estatus en el mundo de modas, Nagisa logro obtener acceso a los portfolios de la competición de diseño. Cuando Sora entregó su portfolio a la coordinadora, Nagisa fue la primera persona en admirar la colección Nostalgia de la pelirroja. Estudiando los diseños de la joven, supo sin duda alguna que Sora seria la ganadora del concurso.

Cuando otra fue nombrada la ganadora, Nagisa no pudo evitar ser sorprendida. Especialmente porque el nombre 'Rima' no le conjuraba ningún tipo de reconocimiento. Y esa noche, al ver como los trajes de la colección Nostalgia fueron pasados como la colección ganadora, sin que Sora fuera reconocida, pudo imaginarse el horror que Sora había experimentado.

No la culpaba cuando observaba como la joven trataba de olvidarse de su tristeza a través de la bebida.

-No temas, jovencito—le ofreció al rubio, queriendo apaciguar sus dudas.-no estoy aquí para regañarlos o para criticarlos. Simplemente vengo como aliada de tu amada.—reveló.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Yamato no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Aunque Sora y el eran amantes desde su juventud, aun le parecía raro escuchar esas palabras en los labios de una extraña. Aun así, sintió cierto alivio. Pero no entendía ese comentario de 'aliada' de Sora. ¿Acaso esta mujer conoce lo que aflicto a Sora?

-¿Entonces, que desea de nosotros?—le preguntó Yamato, honestamente curioso.

La señora no pudo evitar impedir la sonrisa que se le dibujo al escuchar la pregunta del muchacho. Casi se le olvidaba lo impaciente que eran los jóvenes de hoy.

-Por ahora, solo deseo darle a esa chica un consuelo.—le respondió honestamente.-Esperaba poder hablar con ella, pero veo que ella no está en las mejores condiciones como para tener una charla.

Por su parte, Yamato no supo cómo responderle, así que se quedó en silencio.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre, joven?—le pregunto la señora.

-Ishida Yamato—le decidió contestar después de considerar las opciones. Con tal de que no le refiriese como "joven", el estaría feliz. Le hacía sentir como un niño de primaria.

-Yamato-san,-empezó la señora- sé que confiar en una extraña no es algo fácil. Pero por favor acepta esta propuesta. Conozco la pena que aflicta a esta joven, y quisiera poder ayudarlos. Me he tomado la libertad de reservarles una habitación. Por favor considera aceptarla, ya que dudo que paseos por calle sea lo mejor para Sora-chan.

Aunque esa propuesta le sonaba como enviada por el cielo, el primer instinto de Yamato era rechazarla. Conocía que Cerulean Tower era un hotel de lujo, y que la tarifa por un cuarto seria más de lo que él y Sora podían manejar. Y ya que Yamato había gastado casi dos mil dólares en los pasajes de avión, aun menos.

-Gracias por su amabilidad,-le dirigió el chico de ojos azules- Pero no puedo aceptar su ofrecimiento—terminó.

Fue entonces cuando su atención fue atrapada por los movimientos de la chica que dormía en sus brazos. Aún envuelta en sus sueños, la pelirroja pareciera estar luchando contra un mal que solo ella podía ver. Acercándola más hacia él, Yamato intento asegurarle con su presencia, completamente olvidando a la señora geisha. Aunque los movimientos de la muchacha se calmaron, aun parecía muy inquieta.

-Joven Ishida—al escuchar esas palabras, el rubio recordó la presencia de la señora.

-Quizás es tu reticencia a estar en deuda con alguien que no conoces, pero te aseguro que no me deberán nada. Más bien, yo soy la que se siente en deuda con Sora, ya que no pude hacer nada para ayudarle esta noche.

-¿Acaso usted conoce lo que le pasó a Sora?—Preguntó el compañero de Gabumon con esperanza. Deseaba fuertemente poder entender la razón por la cual Sora se puso en tal estado.

-Creo estar informada.—le replicó la señora misteriosamente—Pero no es mi derecho contar lo sucedido. A Sora probablemente le sentará bien poder desahogarse contigo. Así que ten paciencia, pronto lo sabrás todo.

Yamato supo que las palabras de la señora eran lógicas. Pero aun así detestaba el no saber, el no poder hacer nada para aliviar los problemas de su pareja.

Sus pensamientos de impotencia fueron interrumpidos por la voz de la señora.

-Si deseas ayudar a Sora-chan, acepta mi propuesta y dale esta información cuando se encuentre en mejores condiciones— alzo a sus pies y busco entre los bolsillos y reveló un pequeño sobre.

El rubio observo como ella camino hacia él y le ofreció el sobre. Una batalla de indecisión de pronto surgió dentro del portador del emblema de amistad. Sabía que aceptar el sobre ofrecido significaba también aceptar la propuesta de la extraña señora. Aun si el semblante de ella parecía ser amable y genuino, para Yamato, ella aún seguía siendo una desconocida, y la parte de él que siempre era dada a la desconfianza dudaba de las buenas intenciones de gente que no conocía.

Quizás fue otro pequeño gemido angustiado que solto Sora, o algún sentimiento dentro de él que le aseguraba que las intenciones de la señora eran buenas, pero Yamato de pronto de encontró aceptando el sobre que le extendía la señora.

Por su parte, la señora simplemente le ofreció una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Encontraras la tarjeta de acceso a la habitación dentro del sobre. También está la información que deseo que le entregues a la joven—le informo.

El chico solo pudo asentir con la cabeza. La situación era simplemente tan difícil de procesar, que las palabras le evadían.

-Espero que Sora-chan se recupere rápido. Estoy segura que cuidaras bien de ella.-añadió, echándola a Sora una mirada de simpatía.

-Espero poder vernos prontos, Ishida Yamato. –le ofreció una última sonrisa, y dio la vuelta para marcharse.

Yamato tardó unos instantes en reaccionar, pero al notar que la mujer ya se alejaba, no pudo evitar llamarla.

-¡Espere!

La señora se detuvo y volvió a mirarlo, arqueando una fina ceja en curiosidad.

-Perdone,-le pidió el joven rubio—¿…pero… puedo saber su nombre?—pregunto en el Japonés más respetuoso que conocía.

-Claro.—le respondió ella—Mi nombre es Fujimoto Nagisa.

Y con esa simple respuesta, la mujer de kimono de seda siguió su marcha, dejando al rubio contemplando el enigma que representaba.

* * *

Sé que prometí dos capítulos, pero al final, la historia quiere ser escrita en tres. La tardanza fue debida a la conversación entre Yamato y Nagisa. Me costó un poco escribirla y mantenerme leal a la personalidad de Yamato. ¡No quise forzar la historia.

En el siguiente capitulo, descubriremos quien en realidad es Nagisa Fujimoto. ¡Tambien nuestra reunión con mi amada pareja!

El próximo capítulo será publicado antes del Jueves.

Gracias por leer y apoyar mi historia.

Sorato-Muse


	3. Chapter 3

¡Saludos a todos!

Antes de empezar el próximo capítulo, desearía que se familiarizaran con las letras de esta canción, ya que será presentada en el siguiente capítulo. Esta canción la escribió nuestro querido Yamato con su banda "TEEN-AGE WOLVES", y considero que él la escribió pensando en Sora. Quizás a alguien le gustaría escribir un fic sobre la creación de esta canción, o quizás lo hare yo cuando consiga tiempo.

* * *

**En el Subibaja Solitario**

_En un camino de invierno  
Caminando sin ningún propósito o nada de eso  
Vamos a pasear _

_El cielo azul frio  
Con ambas manos en los bolsillos  
Y una piedra cayendo en mi corazón_

_Tu bondad  
Era demasiada directa  
Y dolió un poco_

_No acostumbro en ser tímido  
Pero la timidez, como respuesta,  
No puede ser eliminada_

_En el subibaja solitario  
Esperando a nadie  
Esperando a que alguien venga  
Yo soy igual  
Pero me siento en el otro lado  
Cada vez_

_Al igual que tú siempre piensas  
En palabras que no puedes decir  
Pero siempre están ahí_

_Las cosas que vez  
Mientras te empujas demasiado duro…  
Esta decidido  
Pero sería bonito si sonrieras por mí_

_En el subibaja solitario  
Esperando mientras finges no sentirte sola  
Si tú te sentaras  
Nuestros sentimientos se balancearían  
Y creo que acostumbraras a sonreír_

_En el subibaja solitario_  
_Esperando a nadie_  
_Esperando que alguien venga_  
_Ese sentimiento de querer verte_  
_Al igual como ese frio cielo azul_  
_Ha crecido en mi corazón_

* * *

Yo pienso que él la escribió cuando aún Sora y él no conocían los sentimientos del otro. ¡Que lindo! **Si desean escucharlo, visiten esta pagina en youtube: **** watch?v=a9IKew0Itlg**


	4. Chapter 4

**Anteriormente: **

_-Espero poder vernos prontos, Ishida Yamato. –le ofreció una última sonrisa, y dio la vuelta para marcharse. _

_Yamato tardó unos instantes en reaccionar, pero al notar que la mujer ya se alejaba, no pudo evitar llamarla._

_-¡Espere! _

_La señora se detuvo y volvió a mirarlo, arqueando una fina ceja en curiosidad._

_-Perdone,-le pidió el joven rubio—¿…pero… puedo saber su nombre?—pregunto en el Japonés más respetuoso que conocía._

_-Claro.—le respondió ella—Mi nombre es Fujimoto Nagisa._

_Y con esa simple respuesta, la mujer de kimono de seda siguió su marcha, dejando al rubio contemplando el enigma que representaba._

* * *

El rubio soltó un breve aire de alivio al escuchar el breve pitido de confirmación al deslizar la tarjeta de acceso. Al visto, había llegado a la habitación correcta. Inclinándose una vez más para levantar las piernas de la chica que cargaba, utilizo su hombro para empujar aquella puerta y cruzó el umbral, sintiendo como la respiración irregular de su novia se deslizaba por la piel de su cuello.

Su mente no se molestó en procesar los detalles específicos de la habitación otorgada, simplemente localizo la cama y se dirigió hacia ella, tratando de soportar el ardor que sentía en sus músculos y concentrándose en no zarandear a la portadora del emblema del amor demasiado.

Cuando por fin sus pies llegaron al borde de esa inmensa cama, depositó su cargo en el modo más gentil que le era posible, sintiendo como si sus brazos nunca serían los mismos de antes. Con su carga ahora descansando en la cama de esa habitación, Yamato liberó un gran suspiro de cansancio, sus músculos por fin sintiendo alivio y reposo.

Tratando de recomponer su aliento y energía, se dejó caer al lado de su novia, cerrando los ojos y respirando profundo. El viaje desde la sala de eventos hasta esa habitación lo dejaron sin energía. El hecho de que no se había encontrado con nadie en el ascensor fue pura suerte, pero eso no impidió que varios huéspedes y empleados del hotel lo observasen mientras cargaba a la pelirroja por el vestíbulo, algunos con curiosidad, y algunos otros con sospecha. Su única consolación era que a tal hora de la noche, no tanta gente se encontraba merodeando por el hotel.

_-Que noche tan inesperada -_Pensó, su mente recorriendo por los eventos transcurridos-_Y aun sin entender que fue lo que sucedió… _

Al pensar eso, abrió sus ojos y observo a la muchacha que yacía inconsciente a frente de el—_Y Sora aun sin despertar…_

Observando los rastros de lágrimas en el rostro dormido de su pareja, el rubio una vez más sintió impotencia. Alzó su mano y colocó su pulgar en la frente de ella, intentando borrar el ceño fruncido de su expresión. Solo logró que la pelirroja apartara su rostro agitadamente, aparentemente todavía atrapada en su pesadilla turbulenta.

De pronto, al rubio le entró una memoria.

Una muchacha en plena Juventud que vestía de una camisa amarilla y un casco azul como el cielo. Recordaba como ella se abrazaba fuertemente a sus piernas mientras una oscuridad la rodeaba. Recordaba su voz mientras les contaba a tres jóvenes que la rodeaban la fuente de su desesperación. Recordaba el sofocante sentimiento que emitía cada rincón de esa cueva oscura.

Reincorporándose en la cama, el rubio tomó la mano de la chica en la suya. Odiaba verla sufrir. Lo odió cuando tenía once años, y lo odiaba aún más ahora, cuando había vivido más de una década a su lado, creciendo junto a ella, amándola solo a ella.

Soltó su mano y se puso de pie. Ya con más energía, el chico de ojos zafiros acomodó a su novia y le quitó los tacones, queriendo aumentar su comodidad.

Recorriendo la habitación con la vista, el rubio notó por primera vez los detalles. Las lámparas que ofrecían una luz suave y acogedora. La ventana que daba un buen paisaje de la ciudad de Shibuya. En cualquier otra circunstancia, hubiese podido apreciar más el lujo de ese cuarto, pero su primera prioridad era su novia.

Caminó hacia el baño y buscó una toalla de cara, mojándola ligeramente. Regresando hacia el lado de Sora, Yamato se sentó a su lado y delicadamente limpió su rostro con la toalla, borrando las marcas de lágrimas que tenía grabadas en sus mejillas.

Observó como esta soltó un gemido al sentir la toalla mojada recorriendo su rostro, girando su cabeza para intentar de alejarse de ese inesperado estímulo. Aun asi, Yamato continuó.

-_Perdón, Sora—_se disculpó el mientras una vez más recorría la toalla por su frente—_pero no puedo seguir dejándote en tus pesadillas. _

_No quiero dejarte pelear sola._

_Despierta para que peleemos juntos._

* * *

_Dibujaba un grupo de ocho niños. Al finalizar, observaba como su dibujo desaparecía, como si borrado por un borrador invisible._

_Dibujaba un ave rosa, con hermosos ojos azules. Pero una vez más, su dibujo desapareció._

_Dibujó un grupo de objetos: un casco azul; una harmónica; un par de goggles; un sombrero rosa; una computadora; un silbato; Pero al solo dibujarlos, todos desaparecían. _

_Ese ciclo vicioso continuó; ella dibujando, y sus dibujos desapareciendo. _

_De repente vió como el lápiz con que ella dibujaba fue desapareciendo lentamente, hasta esfumarse completamente de su mano._

_Busc¡ otro lápiz y, para su alivio, encontró una caja de ellos justo a su lado. Alzo la mano para agarrarlos, y vio como la caja se alejaba de ella. _

_Corrió detrás de la caja, pero no lograba alcanzarla. No importaba lo que se esforzaba, no la podía alcanzar. Solo se alejaba, más y más. _

_Sintió que tropezó, y sintió que caía. Cuando por fin aterrizó, estaba en un lugar oscuro. Pronto unas luces se prendieron e iluminaron un escenario. De repente, notó la presencia de gente en ese lugar. Trató de girar su cabeza, pero su mirada estaba fijada en el escenario. Trató de mover un solo dedo, pero su cuerpo no le obedecía._

_Estaba completamente paralizada mientras veía como su colección desfilaba. Tuvo que presenciar como otra diseñadora fue aplaudida por los invitados. Como aquella diseñadora apuntaba hacia ella con un dedo burlador, su risa triunfante inundándole los oídos._

_Fue entonces que notó que en su mano sujetaba unos papeles. Mirando, vio que los dibujos que había dibujado con tanta ilusión estaban todos en manos de aquella muchacha que reía._

_Se sintió completamente impotente. Completamente descorazonada…_

_.._Hitoribotchi no shiiso de  
Daremo ga dareka ga kuru no wo matteru

…_De repente una melodía penetro la escena. _

_Concentrándose en ella, notaba como las imágenes alrededor de ella se tornaban borrosas._

Boku mo onnaji dakedo ne  
Itsu demo hantai muki shite  
Suwatte itan da

_Entre más escuchaba aquella melodía, mas sentía que sus miedos lentamente desaparecían. Con esperanza, se aferró a esa canción que escuchaba, instintivamente sabiendo que la protegería._

* * *

Sentía humedad que le recorría por la cara. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Acaso estaba lloviendo?

Trató de percatarse de su estado físico; de su locación; Pero lo único que sentía era un sentimiento de pesadez.

Todo se sentía pesado. Sus pensamientos, su cuerpo, su conocimiento. Parecía que rastros de un sueño la trataban de capturar de nuevo. Pero la lluvia que caía y la melodía que escuchaba no la dejaban regresar a ese estado de sueño.

Se concentró en esa melodía. ¿Pero por que se le hacía tan familiar?

Esa voz…la conocía.

Notó como la lluvia de pronto se detuvo; como algo delicadamente le acariciaba las mejillas.

Fue cuando percató que la melodía también se detuvo que su conciencia por fin logró liberarse enteramente de ese estado de aturdimiento. ¿Adónde se fue esa melodía? ¿Por qué se detuvo?

Sintió como sus mejillas fueron acariciadas con más insistencia.

Trato de abrir sus ojos, pero jamás los había sentido tan pesados. Al no poder abrirlos, alzó su mano, tratando de percibir sus alrededores.

Fue entonces que sintió como una mano suavemente agarro la de ella. Era una mano fuerte…pero sumamente familiar.

-_No puede ser….—_pensó, sin poder creerlo-…_No es posible—_Trato de convencerse, no queriendo sentir tristeza.

-Sora, abre tus ojos

Al escuchar esa voz varonil, los ojos de Sora se abrieron de golpe.

Era él.

Eran esos pelos dorados. Esos labios. Esa frente con esa nariz. Esas cejas tan bellamente formadas. Y esos ojos. Esos hermosos ojos zafiros que la veían.

Pero…¿Por qué la veían con tanta preocupación?

Preocupada por la mirada del chico, Sora intento reincorporarse, su primer instinto era querer aliviarle cualquier mal que el sufría. Pero al tratar de levantarse, encontró que no lo lograba. Su cuerpo simplemente pasaba demasiado pesado.

-¡Yamato…!—soltó, aun sin entender que era lo que estaba sucediendo. Se quedó sorprendida al escuchar como su voz, siempre tan suave, sonaba tan ronca.

-Shhh—la calló el chico, recorriéndole una mano por el pelo, quizás para intentar calmarla.

-Pero…-se aclaró la garganta-¿…que haces aquí?—¿por qué sonaba tan ronca?

De pronto, miro a su alrededor, y se confundió aún más al ver un lugar que no le era familiar.-Pero…¿…Adonde estamos?-Buscó las respuestas en los ojos del chico que la observaban.

Yamato miraba a Sora, observándola mientras esta intentaba de comprender su corriente situación. Escuchaba su voz ronca, probablemente de tanto llorar, mientras le preguntaba sobre su locación. De repente, el rubio lamentaba tener que hacerla recordar de los eventos que pasó esta noche. Sintió dolor por ella.

-Oh Sora—murmuró el, acercándose hacia ella para darle un tierno beso en su frente, deseando poder borrar todo rastro de memoria de esa infame noche de la mente de la pelirroja. –_Perdón por hacerte recordar—_pensó internamente.

Reuniendo su valor, el rubio la miró fijamente.

-Estamos en el Cerulean Tower Tokyu Hotel—afirmó claramente, observando cuidadosamente la reacción de la pelirroja, notando sentidamente que solo esas palabras eran suficientes para hacerla recordar.

Al escuchar esas palabras, la conciencia de Sora se volvió internamente. Como si fuese una película, escenas de esa noche estaban siendo repetidas. Sintió que sus ojos otra vez más se llenaron de lágrimas al recordar como su colección fue cruelmente robada. Al recordar su inhabilidad de tomar acción.

Yamato observaba como las emociones se manifestaban en el rostro de la portadora del emblema del Amor mientras esta parecía recordar. Pero al ver como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, sintió una piedra en su corazón.

-¡Sora!—exclamo Yamato, sacándola de su recuerdo interno.

Sora, al ver la mirada de su pareja, trató de reincorporarse en la cama. Con la ayuda de este, lo pudo lograr.

Pasaron unos momentos viéndose el uno al otro antes de que Sora buscó apoyar su cabeza en el hombro del rubio. Este le respondió envolviéndola dentro de sus brazos.

-Yamato.—escuchó a la chica susurrar.

-¿Si, mi cielo?—le preguntó suavemente.

-Creo que voy a llorar.—le confesó la pelirroja con un susurro, su voz ya quebrándose.

Abrazándola más fuerte hacia él, el chico le dio un breve beso en su cuello, queriéndole transmitir fuerzas y reunir valor.

-Entonces llora—murmuró- Llora todo lo que quieras.

Y con esas simples palabras, la chica de ojos rubí rompió en llanto, aferrándose fuertemente al cuerpo del chico que la sostenía.

Yamato simplemente la abrazaba contra él, sintiendo como el cuerpo de su pareja se estremecía con sus sollozos. Sintiendo como el calor de sus lágrimas le mojaban su cuello y lentamente fueron absorbidas por su camisa.

Poco a poco, los sollozos de la pelirroja se disminuyeron, pero aun mantenían esa posición; Sora apoyándose de él, y el abrazándola. Pausadamente, y entre lágrimas, Sora le empezó a relatar los sucesos de la noche, contándole como descubrió que su colección Nostalgia fue robada; el hecho de que no pudo hacer nada para impedirlo; el hecho de que sería imposible recuperar sus diseños.

Que tendría que soportar mientras veía como ropa luciendo sus diseños serian vendidas bajo el nombre de una diseñadora falsa.

Yamato, por si, intentaba controlar su ira. Escuchaba atónito y atento mientras Sora le hablaba. Aunque no pudiese ponerse en el puesto de un diseñador, Yamato conocía muy bien lo que significaba ser llevado por arte. Sus años transmitiendo sus sentimientos a través de su música le habían enseñado lo personal que era una creación artística. Conocía muy bien que cada una de las canciones y melodías que había compuesto en su juventud llevaban una parte muy íntima de él. Jamás se podía imaginar su reacción al descubrir que tan solo una de sus canciones había sido robada.

Cerró sus ojos y apretó los puños.

Sentía deseo de vengar el esfuerzo y sacrificio de su pareja. Al tan solo recordar escuchar la voz de cansancio pero satisfacción cuando esta le informo que por fin había completado sus diseños para el concurso; recordar los varios días que pasaron sin hablar más de cinco minutos dado que ella estaba ocupada con sus proyectos y diseños; recordar la ilusión con que ella le mostraba los dibujos de su colección…

Pero se controló. Conocía que demostrar su ira solo haría que la chica entre sus brazos se sintiera peor. Así que solamente la abrazaba, le acariciaba el cabello, y trataba de ser fuerte para ella.

Al terminar su historia, Sora se sintió agotada, pero mejor. Cerrando sus ojos, trató de olvidarse de todas las cosas que transcurrieron esa noche y simplemente se concentró en los brazos que la sostenían. Se concentró en la respiración del chico en su pelo; En las tiernas caricias que este le hacía; en el aroma embriagante que la rodeaba.

Como amaba ese aroma… Esa fragancia que era únicamente la de Yamato. Le hacía recordar de varios momentos que habían vivido juntos.

Recordó la primera vez que la pudo sentir de cerca. Esa noche de víspera navideña cuando una enorme piedra casi le quita la vida. Recordó que observaba como la piedra se le acercaba, completamente paralizada. En esos instantes, parecía que la vida se movía lentamente. Por su mente volaban miles de pensamientos, pero el principal pensamiento lamentando tener que morir cuando por fin tuvo el valor de confesarse. Fue entonces que sintió como unos brazos la agarraron y la apartaron de esa muerte segura. En su desconcierto, lo primero que pudo notar fue ese olor. Pero al abrir los ojos que había cerrado en su horror, logró ver que se trataba del chico que logro meterse en su corazón.

Sonriendo a la memoria, y aun con los ojos cerrados, Sora no pudo evitar soltar unas últimas lágrimas. Sus lágrimas no eran lágrimas de tristeza o impotencia. Simplemente, en su estado emocional, sentir esos brazos y ese olor que ella tanto anhelaba, le daban ganas de llorar.

Como amaba a ese chico. A ese individuo que la conocía más que nadie, que la comprendía, y la protegía. Si fuese otra persona escuchando su historia, sabía que sentirían la misma indignación por el robo de su diseño. Pero de todos sus amigos, solo Yamato lograba comprender que su tristeza iba más allá de la indignación. Que había sido una íntima parte de ella que fue robada, no solo diseños de ropa.

-Si quieres llorar, llora—de repente escuchó a Yamato decir. Aparentemente, él estaba consciente de sus lágrimas.

Sora se reincorporó un poco para poder ver la cara del rubio. Alzando su brazo, colocó una mano en la mejilla del chico, quien la veía con tristeza en sus ojos.

-No lloro por lo sucedido—le confesó mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

Extrañado, Yamato intentó entenderla.

-Entonces,-empezó el joven de ojos zafiros-¿Por qué lloras?

Sora simplemente le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa.

-Lloro de felicidad.—Le explicó, una vez más buscando apoyar su cabeza en el hombro del portador del emblema de la amistad—Porque, a pesar de todo, estas tu conmigo. Aquí. En este momento.

Conmovido, el rubio continuó acariciándole el pelo—Era mi intención llegar más temprano—Le admitió—Pero no logre llegar a tiempo.

Sora escuchó la nota de decepción en la voz de su novio, y apresuró a asegurarle.

-No importa, Yama.—Le aseguró—Estas aquí ahora.

Reincorporándose de nuevo, lo miró a los ojos.

-¿Cómo es que siempre sabes cuándo más te necesito?.—Le preguntó, honestamente curiosa y enternecida.

Sonriéndole con travesura, el chico de ojos azules le respondió-¿No sabes que almas gemelas siempre saben cuándo su otra mitad está en problemas?—terminó, besándole la punta de su nariz.

Al escuchar esa respuesta, la pelirroja no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se le dibujara en la cara.

-Que respuesta tan exótica. ¿Has estado leyendo novelas románticas?—Le pregunto, siguiéndole el ritmo.

El rubio le dedicó una sonrisa divertida.—Sí. Algunas varias. Crepúsculo, entre ellas—le comentó, sus ojos animados.

Sora agarro una de las pequeñas almohadas y se la tiro a la cara. Este la atrapó soltando una risa.

-¡Eres un payaso, Yama!—declaró la portadora de Amor afectuosamente.

El rubio, por su parte, sintió inmenso alivio al ver a Sora sonriendo con diversión. No era su intención dañar la atmosfera de desahogo de la pelirroja, pero es que no soportaba seguir viendo la tristeza dentro de esos hermosos ojos rubí. Quiso hacer todo lo posible para brindarle un escape de sus problemas, aunque tan solo fuera por un breve instante. Y sabia, viendo los ojos brillantes de su chica, que ella también estaba agradecida por ese pequeño respiro.

Quitándose los zapatos y la chaqueta que cargaba, el rubio apagó las lámparas y se acostó en la cama. Sin tener que decir nada, la pelirroja se le acercó y se acostó junto a él, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro ofrecido del elegido de la amistad.

Estuvieron sin decir nada por varios minutos, simplemente observaban a la ciudad nocturna de Shibuya a travez de la ventana, cada uno inmerso en sus pensamientos, pero ambos agradecidos de la presencia del otro.

Yamato fue el primero en romper el silencio.

-¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?—preguntó el rubio, acariciando el brazo de su pareja.

Alguien que no conociese bien al rubio, pensaría que por su tono casual, la pregunta no presentaba gran importancia para el chico. Pero Sora lo conocía muy bien, y sabía que Yamato estaba ansiosamente esperando su respuesta.

-Supongo que tendré que renunciar y marcharme—le respondió la pelirroja después de unos segundos—No estoy dispuesta a seguir con esa compañía.

Yamato soltó un breve suspiro de alivio. Por unos segundos, temía que Sora aun tuviese intenciones de continuar su carrera con esa compañía. En tal caso, probablemente hubiese surgido un argumento, ya que Yamato no estaba preparado para seguir viendo como esa compañía se aprovechaba de ella. Si ella tuviera planes de continuar ahí, él le habría hecho saber lo mucho que eso le disgustaba y preocupaba.

Tener que vivir lejos de ella ya era suficientemente difícil. Su única consolación era saber que por lo menos ella estaba feliz en Japón. Tener que regresar a los Estados Unidos sabiendo que su pareja estaba triste y miserable seria insoportable.

-¿Buscaras otro trabajo?—le preguntó, aun continuando sus caricias.

Esta vez, la muchacha tardo más en responder.

-Bueno, buscare trabajo por aquí, pero dudo poder encontrar—le respondió honestamente—Las colecciones de otoño ya estarán completadas. No creo que ninguna empresa de modas estará buscando a diseñadores novatos como yo…

-Lo más probable es que me mude otra vez a Odaiba.—continuo la chica, pensando en voz alta—Quizás consentiré a mi mama y le ayudare a dar clases de ikebana. O quien sabe, a lo mejor regreso a la universidad a estudiar otra carrera.

Yamato podía distinguir como la nota de imposibilidad y desespero surgían con cada palabra que Sora hablaba. No queriendo que se entristeciera con sus pensamientos melancólicos, el rubio apresuro a interrumpirla.

-Seguro que al ver lo talentosa que eres, alguna empresa te aceptara. Tu portfolio les hablara de tu talento, Sora. De eso estoy seguro.

Su única respuesta fue silencio y unas respiraciones entrecortadas que produjo la pelirroja.

Mirandola, Yamato pudo distinguir con la suave luz de la luna, como lagrimas recorrían su rostro una vez más.

Alarmado, Yamato se voltio hacia ella, usando sus manos para borrarles las lágrimas.

-Perdóname, mi cielo, no quise entristecerte -Soltó, completamente desarmado.

Sora apresuró en tranquilizarlo.

-No te preocupes, Yama.—Le dijo entre sus lágrimas—Se muy bien que estas preguntas se deben hacer. Pero es que…..es que…..

No logró terminar sus palabras.

Angustiado, Yamato trató de reconfortarla.

-Mi cielo—le dijo, buscando su mirada—por favor. No pierdas la esperanza.

-Yamato..—Lloró la chica-..es que…es que no creo que pueda hacerlo.

-¿No crees que puedas hacer que?—le preguntó el suavemente, acariciándole la mejilla.

-No…no creo que pueda regresar a ser diseñadora en una empresa. No después de esta noche…

Por fin logro confesar.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Yamato la abrazo hacia él. Debió haber supuesto que los eventos de esta noche la desilusionarían por completo. No la culpaba. Simplemente odiaba tener que verla tan desconsolada.

-Entonces, déjalo todo, Sora—Le dijo, queriendo alejarla de su angustia.—No te preocupes de nada. No vas a ser forzada a ser nada que no quieras ser.

-¿No?—le pregunto la pelirroja, completamente insegura.

-No.—declaró el muchacho—harás solamente lo que te traiga felicidad. Así que no pienses en nadie más, Sora. Piensa en ti.

Al escuchar esas palabras, el nudo que Sora sentía en su pecho empezó a deshacerse. Los eventos de aquella noche no solo le quitaron la ilusión que ella tenía, sino que también la llenaron de desconfianza. Con tan solo imaginarse ir a trabajar en otra compañía de modas como Sui-chi, se llenaba de angustia.

Pero su otro conflicto surgía de las expectativas de la gente que la rodeaba. Tenía miedo fallarles. Desde que se graduó de la escuela de artes, todos esperaban que ella se volviera en una diseñadora de modas. Decepcionarlos seria decepcionante para ella.

Pero las palabras del chico que la abrazaban le aseguraron. Decidió confiar en la fe que él le mostraba y en el apoyo que sus amigos siempre le brindaban.

Al ver que las lágrimas de Sora otra vez pararon, el rubio exhaló en alivio. Por fin habían llegado al fondo de la inseguridad de Sora. Ahora Yamato lograba entender los sentimientos de Sora.

Dándole un tierno beso en la frente, el rubio se reincorporó, sintiéndose completamente cansado.

-¿Dormimos?—le preguntó, desabotonando la camisa que llevaba puesta. Había sido una noche bastante eventual, y ambos podían sentir agotamiento.

-Si—le respondió la pelirroja, ya con los ojos cerrados, tratando de quitarse el vestido para ponerse más cómoda.

Al mirarla, Yamato se enterneció. Al parecer, cada vez que Sora lloraba, siempre se dormía poco después. En eso asemejaba a una niña de tres añitos.

Sentándose al lado de ella, Yamato abrió la cremallera de su vestido y la ayudo a quitárselo, revelando el slip de color de crema que llevaba bajo el vestido.

Quizás debido a que Sora ya estaba completamente desahogada, por fin se percató bien de su locación.

-¿Compraste este cuarto para la noche?—le preguntó, extrañada, a su novio. Conocía que la tarifa de este hotel era bastante cariñosa.

Yamato se quedó completamente paralizado, su mente recordando, por primera vez desde que llego a esa habitación, la propuesta de la tal Nagisa Fujimoto.

Caminando hacia donde había depositado su abrigo, examino el bolsillo derecho para sacar el sobre que la señora le pidió que le diera a Sora.

Lo miró atentamente, inseguro de qué hacer con él.

Por un lado, el hecho de que aceptó la habitación para esa noche significaba que debería entregar esa carta a Sora, justo como la mujer le había pedido. Pero, por otra parte, su cuerpo se rebelaba y se negaba causarle más daño a Sora, especialmente ahora que se encontraba en mejor estado de ánimo. Temía que entregarle ese sobre a Sora de nuevo le causaría dolor al recordar lo que sucedió esa noche.

-¿Yama?—escuchó la voz de Sora llamándolo.

Girando su mirada hacia ella, vio como esos agotados ojos rubí lo miraban con preocupación.

Soltando un suspiro de resignación, Yamato cruzó la distancia entre ellos y le ofreció a Sora ese sobre. Aunque era su deseo protegerla de cualquier mal, nunca se atrevería a pensar que él podía tomar las decisiones por ella. Él no tenía el derecho de esconderle a Sora cosas que le correspondían.

-Pareces que tienes a una aliada dentro de la empresa—le explicó Yamato al ofrecerle el sobre.—Ella fue la que nos ofreció esta habitación.

Desconcertada, Sora aceptó el sobre que le ofrecía su novia. Abriéndolo, sacó la nota que guardaba adentro y la leyó.

_Takenouchi Sora,_

_Quisiera que vengas a trabajar conmigo. _

_Si estas interesada, por favor llámame: 45-411-4212_

Sora le dió la vuelta al sobre, tratando de averiguar si tenía nombre. Al no encontrar uno, desvió su mirada al rubio, quien la observaba atentamente.

-¿Qué dice la carta?—le preguntó él con curiosidad.

-Al parecer es una oferta de trabajo—le respondió la chica, sentándose en la cama mientras inspeccionaba la carta más detenidamente—Pero no dice quien lo está ofreciendo..

Yamato se sentó junto a ella, leyendo los contenidos de la breve carta.

-Dejaron un numero.—observó el rubio-¿Piensas llamar?

-No creo.—respondió la pelirroja después de considerar la pregunta—Si alguien te dió esto, entonces seguro que se trata de alguien de la compañía, ya que no he tenido el chance de conocer a mucha gente…

Yamato observaba a Sora con atención, su agotamiento olvidado.

-Quisiera dejar todo lo de la compañía en el pasado.—le habló con voz pequeña.

Al escuchar esas palabras, el rubio agarró la carta y la guardo una vez más en el bolsillo de su abrigo. Técnicamente, había completado su parte del trato. Si Sora no estaba interesada en trabajar por alguien de la compañía, no era su problema, incluso si la señora mostró bondad en haberles pagado esa habitación por la noche.

Dirigiéndose al pequeño bar, Yamato le sirvió a Sora un vaso de agua.

Regresando hacia donde ella se lo ofreció.

-Toma agua—le pidió el chico a ella—haz llorado mucho y seguro que estas deshidratada.

La chica tomó el vaso que el le ofrecía, lentamente bebiendo el agua.

Yamato comenzó una vez más a desvestirse, colocando su billetera y teléfono en el escritorio de la habitación.

Sora, por su parte, empezó a sentir de nuevo su agotamiento. Decidió ir al baño a lavarse la cara y los dientes, agradecida de los cepillos desechables ofrecidos por el hotel.

Regresando a la habitación, bajó el cubrecama y se metió bajo de las cobijas de esa inmensa cama, esperando que Yamato terminara de preparase para dormir.

Cuando sintió que Yamato apagaba las luces y se acostaba a su lado, no dudó en buscar refugio en el hombro de su amante. Este le correspondió abrazándola tiernamente hacia él.

-Sora…- de repente escuchó el murmuro de Yamato, cuya voz relataba el cansancio que sentía.

-¿Hmmm?—le respondió Sora, ya casi rendida.

-¿Quién es Nagisa Fujimoto?

Sora se extrañó al escuchar esa pregunta. ¿Por qué su novio le hacía preguntas tan raras cuando ambos estaban tan exhaustos?

-Es una famosa diseñadora de kimonos.—Le pelirroja logró responderle.

-¿Es una buena persona?—escuchó de nuevo a su novio.

-Si.—Sora arrastro la palabra, ya casi completamente dormida.

-¿…Sora?—de nuevo la llamada de su novio la impedían dormir.

-….hm..—suspiró Sora, con el ultimo de sus esfuerzos.

-…Nagisa Fujumoto fue la que te escribió esa letra.—confeso el rubió, por fin sintiéndose en paz con esa señora.

-¿¡QUE!?

Esa noche, los privilegiados huéspedes de ese lujoso hotel se abran preguntado que fue ese tal escándalo que se escuchó aproximadamente a las dos y media de la mañana. Sea lo que sea, el personal del hotel nunca logro resolver el misterio de ese repentino ruido.

En una de las habitaciones, una señora vestida en kimono sonrió divertidamente.


	5. Epilogo

**Epilogo**

_Dos meses __después…._

Sora sonrió alegremente mientras observaba la belleza del campo que la rodeaba. El inmenso cielo azul; el vibrante verde de los árboles…

Sin duda era un paisaje de sueño.

Los últimos dos meses habían sido de ensueño. Y todo gracias a Nagisa Fujimoto.

Justo cuando pensaba que su carrera como diseñadora se había acabado en la forma más lamentable, Nagisa apareció para darle esperanza.

Cuando Sora reunió el valor para contactarla, Nagisa la citó a tomar té con ella. Al encontrarse, la famosa diseñadora de kimonos le explicó a la incrédula pelirroja que deseaba que ella fuese su aprendiz en el arte de diseñar kimonos.

Sora, por su parte, no podía creer su suerte. Por meses recordaba observar de lejos a aquella talentosa y respetada diseñadora de kimonos que de vez en cuando visitaba su compañía. Los rumores decían que la mujer mayor estaba buscando llegar a un acuerdo con la compañía para que continúen con su legado, ya que ella no tenía familia propia.

Jamás Sora se habría podido imaginar que una mujer tan sabia y conocida como Nagisa la estuviese considerando como su alumna.

Pero así fue. Y en los últimos dos meses, Sora viajaba junto con Nagisa por todo Japón, aprendiendo el arte de trabajar con diferentes telas y textiles para crear kimonos exquisitos. Aunque no era un arte fácil de aprender, a Sora le encantaba el reto, y con cada día que pasaba, el compañerismo entre Sora y Nagisa aumentaba.

Sin duda se sentía como una muchacha muy afortunada. No solo tenía a una sabia y amable personal como maestra, sino que también lograba viajar y presenciar paisajes tan hermosos como el que ahora veía. Se prometió presenciarlas con su novio cuando este por fin finalizara sus estudios en América.

-Sora-chan—de pronto escuchó detrás de ella.

Girando la cabeza, sonrió al ver que se trataba de Nagisa. Aparentemente, ya habían llegado las telas que necesitarían.

-Nagisa-sensei—se le dirigió la pelirroja mientras alzaba de su posición arrodillada.

Juntas, se marcharon a considerar que nueva creación lograrían diseñar.

* * *

¡Descubrieron quien fue la que trajo a Sora al mundo de diseños de kimonos! ¡La elegante y enigmática Nagisa Fujimoto!

Aunque aquí se acabó _Camino Al Futuro, _la historia de mi amada pareja aun continua. Espero que les haya gustado el fin. Aunque me hubiese gustado incluir a los digimon, sentía que esta era una historia emocional. No encontré modo de incluir a los digimon sin sentir que interrumpía el tono que quería.

Muchísimas gracias a todos que leyeron y siguieron esta fic. Me entusiasma mucho saber que les gusto.

Espero poder escribir algo pronto. Quizás esta vez, visitaremos a Yamato en América.

¡Gracias a todos! ¡Hasta la próxima!

Sorato Muse


End file.
